The Iron Dragon - A GoT Alternate Ending
by Barbie98
Summary: After Rhaegal falls, Daenerys must navigate through the complex world of love, lies, honor, and power. If the series finale felt out of character... If you didn't believe that Daenerys would murder countless children and innocents after watching her protect them for years... Then you might find The Iron Dragon a more fitting ending to the series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rhaegal has fallen…

Daenerys, driven by heartbreak and rage, launches a counter-attack on Euron Greyjoy and the Iron Fleet. Catapults hurtle spears at them - she pulls up.

There will be blood she vows; but, it won't come from Drogon. Daenerys scans the fleet she plans to incinerate one last time. "It WILL BURN – then it WILL SINK." She threatens with a growl. With a cry of victory not yet tasted, Drogon disappears into the clouds.

At the front, bloodied and broken bodies are carried to safety while healers bandage the living. The survivors of Daenerys' naval fleet have either reached the base camp or fallen victim. The chaos, the cries of the wounded and the corpses have taken over the grassy field. In the distance a horse drawn cart can be seen. It is slowly heading toward the troops. At first, in the melee, it goes unnoticed but as it draws near, Grey Worm, who is still searching for Missandei, grabs some men. They move cautiously until Grey Worm sees that no one is driving it. He shouts, "Cover the front!" And runs full speed toward the horse. He leaps onto the cart and screams. It is filled with the severed heads of his men and on the top, the lifeless head of his only love, Missandei.

Arya and Sandor move to the front and help drag the wounded behind the lines. She turns to a soldier, "You need to let Sandor and I go. If we're successful, there won't be any more losses."

The soldier responds flatly, "It's not up to me," and walks away.

Arya looks toward the grief-stricken Grey Worm, who is cradling Missandei's head. Frustrated, she looks at Sandor, shakes her head and continues helping the wounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The dark ominous clouds over Casterly Rock seem to echo the sorrow and dread in Daenerys' heart. For three days since she arrived, learned of Varys' betrayal and Cersei's vicious beheadings she hasn't slept. Furthermore, she hasn't even moved; propped against the wall, staring without seeing into the endless sky. Light becoming shadow, night becoming dawn and still, none of it matters. The shock and loss of Rhaegal and Missandei is unbearable, crushing her like a tightening vice grip pulverizing her bones. Her closest advisors have either died, abandoned or failed her. There is no one to lean on – no one to share the loss with; so enrobed in a cloak of isolation she desperately waits for the feeling to pass. Three days ago, she sent Grey Worm and several unsullied on a mission but the details have become hazy and at the moment, the outcome unimportant. In a period of cognizance she learned the front was secure and her men were healing – it brought some comfort. Now, with her destiny on pause, she falls numbly into a silent abyss.

Tyrion, pacing the hallway like an expectant father, stops once again at her door. He knocks and listens. Nothing. Another tray of uneaten food waits for removal. "My Queen, please…" He places his hand on the door – it's obvious that his heart is breaking. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything… I know my timing was lousy… We are all just trying to protect you and your reign… Even if you won't talk to me or anyone else, please, you need to eat…" He leans helplessly against her door.

In another room, dark forces are at work as The Master of Whisperers scrawls by candlelight. With a heavy heart and heavy hand he produces the second scroll of treasonous words; unleashing the secrets he knows will tumble a regime and destroy a queen. Though his first was dispatched to the Grand Maester at the Citadel; this one is marked for Lord Robin Arryn of the Eyrie. Only an uproar from all the kingdoms can stop the inevitable reign of Daenerys Targaryen and now he sees no other options. Although he has plotted against rulers before, this time it feels excruciatingly painful and more personal. Where the other rulers were proven cruel and tyrannical, Dany has only become a frightening threat. Uncertainty corrodes him to his very core but his life-long mission to protect the people and his overwhelming fear has already set this wheel in motion and driven this mutiny.

Battling with his own demons and his own words, he replays his conversations with Daenerys. Can he trust her to build the world she says she wants to create? His loyalty to the people has always been the force behind his actions, and while he was always willing to live or die with that decision, he had never worried about being wrong – until now. With a deep sigh and a lack of conviction, Lord Varys reluctantly seals the scroll and rises to the window. Jon Snow has arrived. Lord Varys places the scroll in a decorative box and leaves his chambers.

The last of light gleams against the water as Jon climbs from his boat. Varys ponders the weight of his decisions as he approaches a visibly distraught Jon, "What news?"

Varys realizes there will be no small talk tonight. "Nothing. She is refusing company and all food."

"Hopefully, I can get through to her."

"You may be the only one in the kingdom who can. About this and the war."

"Don't start with me, Lord Varys, she is our queen. We follow her lead."

"But you are the true heir, she should follow your lead."

"Those words are treason."

"Treason or truth? How can the facts be treason?"

"Because she IS our queen and I don't want it. I gave up my crown to her. I believe in her."

Varys stops walking, "I have followed her; believed in her. And I have watched you. Your experience and your heart makes you a stronger ruler. She wants to break the wheel; I believe you can fix what's wrong with it and save innocent lives."

"Saving innocent lives is all she's ever done!" Jon pushes past him and climbs the stairs so quickly, all fall behind.

He moves down the hall; Tyrion steps out of the shadows, "She won't see anyone."

Jon looks down at the uneaten dinner, "She's been through a lot."

"I know. I blame myself for much of it."

"Old friend, you could not have changed what happened."

"But I told your secret to Varys. I thought we could help protect her from it. I never thought that he'd want to use it to change the outcome. I know she spoke of fire and blood but she won't do it. She'd never slaughter the children she has fought so long to protect!"

"I know that too. It will be alright."

"Maybe my love for her has blinded me – I believed she was invincible. I just want to protect her but she looks at my mistakes as complete failures." He wrings his hands and continues, "I never saw her losing two dragons. Cersei lied to me but I believed her. Jaime is being held at the front; I was wrong about him too… I can't guard our queen's safety if I'm dead and I can't blame her for thinking that I should be – I have repeatedly failed her." He kicks the ground.

"She's not going to kill you for being wrong…"

"She doesn't keep people she doesn't believe in around for very long…"

"She'll keep you. I know how much you care about her. You are a true friend to the Queen and Kingdom. Get some sleep. I'll see if I can help her."

"Get her to eat something…" he pleads.

Jon feigns a sad smile and pats his shoulder. "Good night Tyrion." He turns away, knocks at Daenerys' door but doesn't wait for an answer. Like magnets, he moves to her and she falls into his arms. His concern turns to anguish; her sudden frailty rips his heart apart.

"I'm so sorry, Dany. I should have been at your side riding him. Maybe we all could've escaped safely."

Her response is almost inaudible, "Or maybe I would have lost you too."

"With all we've been through," he sweeps a strand of hair from her face lovingly, "Maybe that would have been best."

Dany is instantly animated, "Don't ever say that to me. I know you believe all that crap but I don't, Jon. I love you."

He loosens his grip, "It's not crap. I know it's true, Dany." He wrestles with his demons, "But it doesn't stop my love for you…" he looks into her eyes with desperation.

"I need you, Jon, please…please… be with me. The way we were. The way I need us to be."

He holds her at arm's length and appears to pull away when suddenly he can't help the flood of rushing emotion. He scoops her into his arms and passionately kisses her. His hands move under her garments and they fall to the floor. He glides her quivering body to the bed and begins to make love to her. Shaken by the sudden onslaught of his true feelings he utters trembling, "I love you Dany."

The morning light catches in Dany's blue eyes as she watches Jon sleep. The loving gaze; the gentle touch of her fingers running through his shoulder-length hair. The distance and isolation between them melted by the passion fire rekindled in souls reunited. He stirs. She snuggles closer as his eyes open and lock onto hers. The desire reignites and he loves her again and again... Until the knock at the door. Grey Worm's voice is unmistakable, "My Queen, everyone is ready when you are."

Jon lifts off of her, "What's happening?"

Dany looks torn, "Court business. I want you with me."

He moves in for a long hungry kiss, "I'm always with you."

The large hall seems enormous with the tiny group standing in the center. Drogon screams and flies to Dany's side. "Thank you Torgo Nudho. See that no one disturbs us." Grey Worm exits. Jon is visibly uncomfortable as he scans the room. Tyrion, Varys, Sam, Bran, Sansa, and Arya form a large semi-circle with Drogon, Dany and Jon at the helm. Jon quietly turns to Dany, "What…" She raises her hand to silence him and walks toward the half circle. Jon moves next to Tyrion. "I am only going to ask each of you this, one time, have you told anyone outside this room the ridiculous story of Jon's birth?" She polls the room to vehement denies. Sadly, she turns away and then quickly back to the group, her demeanor changed, "I was going to forgive any or all of you if you told me the truth and swore to protect our secret. Everyone in this room has a special place in my heart or Jon's. But our most trusted…" She pulls out the scroll with Varys's mark on it. Seal broken. Lies for all to see. She shakes her head in anger, disgust, frustration… "Dracarys!"

Drogon rises up and fires a stream of flames - Lord Varys is incinerated.

Daenerys turns to the group, "So many needless losses…"

"I told you there would be!" Sansa screeches, "You were so busy wanting to conquer, you forgot to protect your people and your dragons!"

Dany is taken aback. She turns her rage to Sansa, "You dare challenge me? You told Tyrion, the secret you promised to protect, to get what you wanted! You killed Lord Varys every bit as much as I did! You did tell me to wait! But I've been waiting my whole life for my destiny – to rule the seven kingdoms. I lost half of my armies fighting in Jon's war with the Knight King and my heart…" Thoughts of Jorah and Viserion cloud her thoughts. Her resolve returned, she faces Sansa and barks, "You think you know best? How many wars have you won?"

Defiant Sansa stands firm, "The only one I fought in. I won the Battle of the Bastards. Not the Masters of War – me! And I don't care how long you've waited! Jon would never sacrifice all those lives! You think you just deserve to be a ruler of the seven kingdoms? My brother, your true king, was given the title long before he had a real claim to it! He will always be a better leader than you!"

With pure hatred in her eyes, Dany turns toward her love, "I'm sorry, Jon."

Jon screams, "No!" And dives toward Sansa.

Dany looks at Drogon, "Dracarys!"

Jon envelops Sansa as they go up in flames. Arya grabs needle but Sam and Tyrion hold her back. All gape in horror. Including Dany who has now come to realize that the love of her life is gone. And worse, it's by her own hand. Drogon, feeling Dany's anguish, coils around her protectively, like a snake. She clings to his broad neck, like a child, still in shock. Time seems to stop until Dany, hearing gasps, crawls out of Drogon's grasp and screams when she sees what has happened. Jon, naked, has protected Sansa from harm and stands unburnt and bewildered. Relieved that he is alive but devastated over the realization that Jon is a true Targaryen, Dany stumbles backward, "I didn't believe it... It couldn't be true… How could I…How could we…" She leaps on Drogon and flies off. Arya hands Jon Bran's cape. They all move to Jon in amazement.

Sansa studies Jon's face, "How did you?"

Jon pulls her in and holds her tight, "I don't know."

Tyrion pats his shoulder, "Welcome back Old Friend. I never believed the stories. They were just fairy tales. Mother of Dragons, the unburnt…but here you are…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Drogon descends onto the castle at Storm's End. Gendry hurries to meet his queen and kneels. "Lord Baratheon," Gendry blushes; Dany continues, "I need your help."

Gendry rises and addresses her, "Anything my queen." Dany dismounts Drogon. "I need a suit of armor."

"Right away. Who needs the suit?"

"Drogon." She motions to her child.

Gendry stammers… "I, I, don't know how…"

"Gendry, I need that suit."

"M'Lady."

"I need a shield around him that will protect him from the enemies' spears. Will you create something?"

Gendry looks confused; Dany takes his hand, "I will only have three children in my life. Two have been taken from me. Do you understand? Help me protect my last child. Help me fulfill my destiny."

Gendry nods and his eyes go far away, "Whatever it takes, M'Lady, I won't fail you." Gendry measures Drogon with long poles and ropes. Drogon eyes him uneasily. He works doggedly as they watch. Satisfied with his measurements he turns to Daenerys, "Give me three days."

"I'll be back." She climbs back onto Drogon. Gendry nods; she flies off.

Dany sneaks into her room at Casterly Rock; Jon is asleep in a chair in front of the fire. Unsure how to proceed or how he'll react, she moves to him quietly, "Have you been there long?" She whispers.

"Dany." His eyes are soft. Filled with love and betrayal. "You set me on fire."

She strokes his face, "Technically, I set your sister on fire." She starts to cry, "I'm so sorry." He scoops her into his arms and they entwine, softly crying together. She looks up into his tear-streaked face, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Shhh." He silences her with his lips, "I've already forgiven you." He strokes her hair and stares deeply into her eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you." She sobbed.

Jon strokes her hair, "But you didn't…"

Dany bolts upright in Jon's arms, "Fuck Cersei and the seven kingdoms. Maybe we should just fly away together and leave it all behind."

He pulls her back onto his chest. His eyes search hers, "Is that what you really want, my queen?" His fingers softly run from her chin to her breast bone; she trembles beneath his touch.

"I don't know. It's all I've ever wanted but now there's you… and I don't know anything anymore…"

He kisses her neck, "Do you love me?"

She shudders in response whispering, "Yes."

"Then maybe that's all we need to know for now." He runs his hand under her shirt and strokes her breast. She melts beneath him. He carries her to the bed and gently pulls her clothes off.

She takes his face into her hands, "Don't ever leave me again."

"Don't ever kill me again." He covers her response with his kiss. They make love.

Tyrion pulls the side of the tent and slips in. Jaime looks up. "You can't help yourself, can you?" Tyrion chides.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass, for a change." Tyrion smiles, "And asking you for a favor."

Jaime raises his shackled hands, "Probably not going to be able to."

Tyrion hands him a key, "Get Cersei to listen to reason. Get her to surrender the city, save the citizens and get far away. I have booked passage for you both in Strom's End on a fishing boat headed to Meereen under Lord Varys' name. And, I've left a small boat for you both. Where we used to hide, in the small bay behind the crypts. Take the hidden passageway I built and showed you long ago. Do you remember?"

Jaime nods, "I do. But Cersei will never surrender. You know that. The bells will never ring while she still breathes."

Tyrion hands him a saw-like blade, "Make it look good. I want to be alive to see you both one day in the future." Jaime takes it and nods; Tyrion continues, "I've defended the city. You can't win. And Daenerys will never let our sister live. Stand up to her – for once – for your child! Please… Get to Meereen. You'll both do well there. Have the baby and live happily. No one there will know who you are. I'll come to see you in a few years. Maybe Cersei will even be glad to see me by then…" Jaimie gives him a look. Tyrion chuckles, "No, she won't. But you will." Tyrion hugs him tightly. "You were the only person who ever really loved me."

"That's not true."

"It is true. Now let me save you and our family. I love you, brother. Be safe and get to Meereen." Tyrion slips out the side; Jaime fights to free himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jon, Dany, and Gendry stare at the gleaming Iron Dragon; Drogon rises up and looks at his wings protected with an accordion type foldable shield to cover as many sections as possible but still allowing him mobility. His chest piece covers his underbelly and sides. Strips of metal wind around his tail protecting as much as movement allows. His helmet drapes down his neck and covers almost everything until it meets with his chest piece. Dany reaches up; Drogon nuzzles her hand. She nods approvingly to Gendry, "Thank you."

Gendry bows, "I've made more weapons for you. I'll keep making them until you come here and tell me to stop."

Jon shakes his hand, takes the heavy bag of weapons and climbs onto Drogon. Jon takes Dany's hand, pulls her up and they fly off.

The troops at the front are on guard but more relaxed than Dany and Jon would like. They land at the back of the base camp. Grey Worm greets them. Jon hands him the weapons, "Is there anything you need before the battle?"

"How soon, my queen?" Grey Worm answers without acknowledging Jon.

"Be ready for tomorrow morning. Jon will know when to strike."

"Yes, my queen."

Dany looks at Grey Worm patiently. He looks unsure of what to say. She leads him, "Is there anything else the troops need at this moment?"

He hesitates; she prods him forward. "We could use a bit more food."

Daenerys pats his shoulder, "We'll see what we can do." She turns to Jon, "Ready for another battle?" He laughs; they mount Drogon and fly.

Winterfell fills Jon with the warm feelings of home; Daenerys with dread. The reconstruction continues; northerners look at them and then return to the rebuild. Drogon deposits the two and flies away. They walk into the courtyard and wind through the castle to the main hall. Bran greets them. Jon hugs him, "How was your return trip home?"

Bran snorts, "Quiet. Sansa didn't take well to being set on fire and Sam didn't enjoy reliving the memories of his family's last moments." He looks at Daenerys.

She meets his gaze and responds, "Perhaps people shouldn't challenge me when I'm executing traitors."

Sansa enters, "Is that what I am now? Funny, I thought I heard you call us your most trusted. But I guess that's only if we blindly follow you and never disagree."

Daenerys squares off with Sansa, "I will never apologize for removing those who would do me harm." She softens her tone, "But you were right about my haste. I did lose those who were dear to me."

Sansa keeps the heat on, "You were also wrong about my sister. You are holding her at the front. If she kills Cersei, then there won't be a war. Are you so prideful that you need to murder Cersei yourself?"

Dany is taken aback on this one, "Of course not. I will command that she is allowed to travel wherever she pleases."

Sansa expecting a fight stops talking. Then, "Well thank you."

Jon turns to Sansa, "We need to bring food to the front."

"Jon, we are running low on supplies but you are welcome to what little we have in the storage tower out back."

"Thank you, Sansa." He embraces her.

Sansa grabs his arm as he is leaving, "Come home safely."

He hugs her again, then heads out to gather supplies; Dany is still standing there.

Sansa looks at her, "Be safe." But before Dany can respond, Sansa exits like royalty.

Drogon watches over Jon and Dany dispensing food to the line gathering around them. At the front, Arya and Sandor trot their horses toward King's Landing and the Red Keep. Over their shoulders, Drogon departs with Jon and Dany.

On a lush green mesa, Jon and Dany lie on the ground watching Drogon soar beneath a huge glowing moon. Jon, on his side, arm propped up, is gazing lovingly. Dany, watching Drogon, catches this gaze and smiles sheepishly. She runs her fingers down the side of his face. As she speaks her voice quivers, "I've known love before but not like this."

Jon catches her hand and kisses it, "Neither have I."

She gently tugs her hand away. "If anything should happen to me tomorrow…"

"Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Jon, if anything does, promise me, you'll take care of the Dothraki and the Unsullied."

"Dany…"

"I mean it – promise."

He grabs her hand back and holds it to his chest, "I promise."

Dany takes a great breath and exhales. "Thank you."

His voice is soft but worried, "Let's just make sure that nothing happens." She nods somberly and then looks at him passionately; he kisses her. Lifting off of her he continues, "We should probably get some sleep." Dany nods, rolls into his arms and they close their eyes.

The first beams of dawn peak through the cloud-covered sky. Dany takes in a deep breath of Jon's scent; he awakens. His shoulder length dark locks wrap around her hand and wrist cradling his face. He twists his body to reach her lips with his. They both know what's coming next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

John moves through the camps toward the front where Grey Worm is already searching for the sign. Drogon flies overhead toward Dany's revenge from the sky. The Iron Fleet is ready and prepared. Drogon swoops down and ignites the furthest ships. Euron Greyjoy cries, "Fire!" The catapults sling giant spears which strike Drogon's armor causing a concussion without puncture. Dany weaves him through the onslaught. They sweep to the left and ignite a row of ships; then to the right; leaving Euron for last. With his fleet in flames and in ruins, Dany looks Euron in the eyes; her vengeance almost complete. She cries out, "Dracarys!" Exploding Euron and his ship to smithereens.

Inside the city, the civilians race for cover. Arya and Sandor move with purpose toward Cersei's room atop the tallest tower.

At the front, loud explosions and plumes of smoke can be seen from the lake in the distance. Grey Worm and Jon both stand ready to lead the charge. The castle gate opens and the Golden Company marches to a giant formation blocking the entrance to the city. From behind the lines of the Unsullied, Dothraki horses snort and stamp the ground nervously.

And then the sign. Drogon descends on the castle killing troops and destroying catapults firing uselessly on his metallic suit; the Iron Dragon has become invincible.

Before Unsullied and Dothraki have moved, Drogon incinerates over half of the enemies. Many scatter toward the front only to be slaughtered before they can do any harm. Jon and Grey Worm lead the charge forward.

In the great tower where Cersei watches the carnage, Jaime sneaks in. He tries to hug her but she strikes out at him. He grabs her arms and pulls her close into a kiss that she reluctantly accepts and then yields to her own passion. "Cersei, the city has fallen. We need to go."

Her resolve renewed, she stands her ground, "You must be mad. I'm not going anywhere."

"Our men are defeated."

She dismisses the thought, "The Golden Company and the Iron Fleet will tip the scales and bring down her last dragon."

He takes her hand and pleads, "They are all gone. Our weapons are gone. We will be killed if we stay."

She turns from him in defiance, "Then I shall die."

He pulls her back to his arms, "Cersei, no. Our baby deserves a chance." He rubs his face in her hair and kisses her cheek.

She pulls away from him. "In what kind of world? With that Targaryen whore ruling it? I'd rather die first!"

Jaime takes a steadying breath and appeals to the mother of his child and not the queen, "Not here. We're traveling to Meereen. There is a small boat hidden in the cove and a large ship waiting for us at the main dock at Storm's End." Jaime places his finger on her lips, "Don't argue, please, let's just go."

Cersei stands defiantly and then caves. Jaime whispers, "Tell the Mountain and the Maester to go to his lab and you'll meet them there."

Cersei walks to the door, opens and whispers into the hall; scurrying is heard. She returns to Jaime, "Why?"

"We can't take them and this way, if they're captured they truly have no idea where we are." Jaime looks both ways and slips into a hidden passageway behind the bed and a giant tapestry. Cersei looks at him suspiciously but he glides her into the opening; they disappear into the secret halls of the castle.

At the base of the giant tower, Sandor and Arya see the Mountain and the Maester descending the steps. Sandor turns to her, "This is where we part."

"Wait, something's wrong. Where's Cersei? He should be guarding her."

"Nothing's wrong as far as I can see. He's here and now, my brother will die."

She pats him on the arm, "See you after it's done."

"Or on the other side…" He turns to his brother, "I told you I was coming with the blade that does you in, Gregor."

Gregor swings at Sandor; they fight. The Maester races past them toward his lab; Arya slips past them up the long staircase. Sandor stabs and punches through his brother's flesh but the Mountain does not die. "What have they done to you?" Sandor utters as his brother lifts him by his neck and squeezes Sandor's windpipe. Sandor's feet kick at his brother as he slowly loses consciousness. Arya, poised at the top of the stairs, weighs her options and descends in a flurry, diving to the ground and cutting the muscles at the base of Gregor's ankles. He stumbles and drops Sandor. Sandor rises from the ground and sweeps his sword beheading his brother. Gregor's helmet flies off revealing a hideous creature moving his eyes and mouth for the very last time; the Mountain's head rolls to a stop at the base of the staircase.

Sandor turns to Arya and chuckles, "You came back."

She smiles, elbows him in the ribs and says, "Don't get used to it." She bounds up the staircase to find Cersei.

Jon has breached the city walls and is slaughtering enemies as they attack. The smoke, blood, and bodies litter the city streets; the bells sound. Jon raises his sword at men barreling down on him but the soldiers halt and drop to their knees. All but one, who dives at Jon and catches his chin with the handle of his sword. Jon stumbles back; they fight. Blades waving wildly until Jon upends his opponent and drives the fatal blow. He spins in all directions waiting for peace or danger.

High above, Dany hears the bells; the city has surrendered. She steers Drogon toward the base camp when she sees a small craft floating out of the bay. She flies overhead and spies Cersei and Jaime below. Furious, she pulls up; Drogon's giant wings create a wind strong enough to push the two back onto the land. Dany closes her eyes and sees Missandei. How she was and the severed head she forced Grey Worm to show her. Her blood boils, "Oh no Cersei! You kept your soldiers here to fight me instead of sending them to Winterfell and you took those dearest to me. I will not let you just sail away! Dracarys!"

The firestorm cooks the tiny boat and its two passengers; Dany flies to the front.

Tyrion passes Grey Worm and Jon lining up the soldiers who have survived. Jon follows him, "We haven't finished sweeping the city. You should stay with us."

"I'll be back soon," Tyrion says weaving up a nearby staircase and slipping into a secret passage. Navigating his way through the labyrinth, he emerges into a grassy cove. The small boat is gone. He walks to the water with a smile on his face until he sees the burnt pieces of wood and his brother's golden hand laying on the shoreline. He scoops it up, drops to his knees and cries.

In the courtyard, Dany paces in front of the enemy troops. "You each have a choice, kneel and join me or die." Many kneel but some do not. Those still standing are brought to the side. "You have all chosen not to join me and sealed your own fate." Drogon emerges, still in full metallic glory and looks at his mother. She smiles, "Dracarys!" The defiant ignite. She turns to the ones on their knees, "Spread the word, I will address the kingdom tomorrow at sundown." She climbs onto Drogon and motions to Jon. He looks at Grey Worm, who gives him a nod, Jon hops on Drogon; they fly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jon wraps his arm around Dany's waist and removes burnt timber from her hair with his free hand. She looks over her shoulder and smiles. Battle debris mottles her face and clothes but to Jon, she is more beautiful than words could describe. His heart skips a beat. He hasn't a clue where they're headed but with her, in his arms, he doesn't care.

Dragonstone rises on the horizon. As the sun begins to set over the castle, Drogon lands on the mesa. Dany and Jon dismount; Jon follows Dany up the winding staircase. Jon sweeps the large bag she has been carrying off her shoulder and places his free hand on the small of her back. Dany stops and faces him, "There are so many things I want to say."

"I'm listening." He lowers the bag to the ground and places his hands on her hips.

"We never talked about what happened. I know why you pulled away from me. I didn't believe it Jon – I didn't. I can't be your aunt – but I am." A tear slides down her cheek.

He brushes it away and searches her face, "I wish I had never found out. I could have lived forever without knowing…"

"But we do know. And others do too." She turns away from him and looks at the sky streaked with colors as the light fades to night. "I was so angry with you for pulling away from me – abandoning me. But now that I know, I feel what you felt – the uncertainty. But I can't turn back the hands of time – I can't unlove you the way I love you. I can't stop my heart from breaking every time I think of not being with you…"

Jon breaks, "Neither can I, God Dany, I tried – I swear – I tried."

She turns back toward him and places her finger on his sweet lips, "I wanted to tell you all that… I wanted to give you a choice, no matter how much it destroyed me… But now…"

Jon suddenly becomes worried, "What is it?"

Dany looks away; Jon steadies her shoulders, takes her face into his hands and stares into her soul searching for answers. She chokes back tears but they flow uncontrollably, "I think I'm pregnant."

Jon gasps and tries to comprehend the weight of this statement, "You do?"

She nods, "This would be the happiest moment of my life if you weren't my nephew." She sobs; Jon embraces her. Her voice shakes, "I don't know what to do."

Jon steps back and brushes away her tears staring deeply into her eyes. His fingers trace the gentle curves of her face, "I love you Dany. I love you with all my heart. I've been a bastard my whole life. I don't want that for our child. Marry me."

"But your family…"

"They love me – they'll support me."

"But our past…"

"Dany," he gently brings her face to his, "Do you love me?"

She melts into him, "Yes."

"Then marry me."

"I will."

He scoops her into his arms for a long passionate kiss.

King's Landing is filled with the hopeful and the terrified alike. Cersei's lies and fear tactics have created a nervous environment. Drogon circles overhead and brings Daenerys to the platform. She dismounts and addresses her subjects. Drogon perches above her and watches protectively. "Hear me children of the Seven Kingdoms! I am not what you have been told. I have unchained the slaves of Slaver's Bay and Meereen. I have offered freemen the chance to follow me and change the world. They have liberated you from a cruel queen that did not care about your suffering – I do. I have traveled the world breaking chains and breaking the wheel that has kept the weak down and fed the rich – No more! We will make this a better world. But it starts now. If you don't want to be a part of it, take your things and go – this is your only chance. If you bend the knee, I promise you a better future. But you must decide."

The majority of the crowd kneel but a few scurry away in haste; Daenerys watches them go. She turns to the Dothraki, Unsullied and the few Northerners that still remain at King's Landing, "And you, my brave warriors. You may stay here and be part of the Queen's guard, take residence in the lands I have given you, or return home with all the riches I can fill your pockets with." They cheer. Dany catches movement behind her and turns around; Tyrion steps forward. She whispers, "I'm almost finished." She turns back to the crowd, "And one last thing, you are all invited to my wedding with the Lord Commander, Jon Snow." The crowd roars.

She walks to the back of the platform and turns to Tyrion, "I haven't seen you since the night before the battle. And you haven't spoken to me since the night I passed sentence on Lord Varys."

"No, I haven't."

"You're angry with me."

"You were right about Varys; I was wrong. You were wrong about Sansa; she shouldn't have spoken that way to you but burning her alive for it? How is that making the world a better place?"

"I was wrong to do that. It was bigger than her speaking out but you are right and I was wrong."

Tyrion looks a little surprised that Daenerys has started to heed his council again.

Daenerys looks suspiciously at him, "And…"

He fidgets.

"I know you Tyrion. You were going to add something." Daenerys prods, "What?"

He blurts it out in anguish, "You murdered Cersei and Jaime without a trial – without a chance to bend the knee. They never had a chance."

"No, they didn't. But neither did Rhaegal or Missandei. I'm sorry Tyrion but they made their choice before the fighting even started."

Tyrion nods and walks back into the shadows.

The fresh layer of snow billows into the air as Drogon descends on the castle of Winterfell. Bran is already in the courtyard to meet them. Jon rushes to him and hugs him; Dany stands uncomfortably at his side. Bran tips his head to Daenerys in respect. Arya blazes from the shadows and leaps into his arms; Jon squeezes tight. Arya smiles, "We're the easier ones." They laugh.

Jon looks around, "Where is she?"

"She hasn't left her room since she heard."

"I wanted to tell you first but once Dany told the whole lot of 'em at King's Landing… Well you know. I best go talk to her alone. Arya will you take Dany to my chambers? I do still have one, right? You haven't given it away…" Arya smiles and escorts Dany.

Jon knocks softly on Sansa's door. There's no response. "Sansa, come on, talk to me."

She opens the door, looks around the hallway and lets him in. He closes the door and turns to her, "I wanted to tell you myself."

"That's not what I'm upset about and you know it."

"As long as I'm fireproof, you were never going to die."

She gives him a look. "You didn't know you were fireproof."

"True but I was willing to die instead of you but I was too slow so with you… That has to count for something."

"Jon!"

"I love her."

"I know but she's not the rightful heir – you are. And the North swore to never bend the knee again! And she'll never allow us to be free. It's our right, Jon."

"She's pregnant."

Sansa gasps and moves to him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sansa hugs him, "Oh Jon."

He pulls back and grabs her shoulders, "I can't let my child grow up without a father, Sansa – without a name – as I did."

"I understand." Sansa hugs him again; his passion brings tears to her eyes. She surrenders, "You have my blessing."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The hole in the wall at Eastwatch made by Viserion and the Knight King gleams in the dusk as the setting sun dances on the solid ice. Unsullied, Dothraki and Wildlings file in behind Westerosi setting up chairs in the open field.

Tyrion closes the book in his hands and looks up to see Brienne and Podrick approach. He moves to them and pats Pod on the side, "My old friends, wonderful to see you. Did you bring any wine?" Podrick hands him a flask; he takes a drink and turns to Brienne, "I am sorry my brother didn't stay with you. For so many reasons." Brienne shifts uncomfortably. "He did love you, you know."

"Then he would have stayed with me." She responds flatly.

Tyrion takes her hand, "I knew him better than anyone. Trust me, he loved you both, but you were not about to be executed – she was."

Brienne looks sad but relieved to hear this. She nods thankfully to Tyrion as Bronn startles them. He turns to Tyrion, "Where's the wine?"

They all laugh. Tyrion looks at Pod; his shoulders slump as he hands the flask to Bronn.

In a large room at Eastwatch, Dany stands tall with a flurry of women braiding her hair and fussing over her thick winter white gown. Arya enters, "We need to go soon."

Dany turns to her, "How do I look?"

"You look alright."

Dany panics, "That's it? I want to look amazing for your brother…"

Arya sighs, "You do. I just hate all this lady stuff."

Dany smiles nervously, "I do too." She whispers.

Arya laughs and for the first time feels a sense of warmth for Dany. She has a glimmer of hope for the future.

Sansa enters looking like a true bride confident, beautiful and regal. Dany turns to Arya, "Maybe she should marry Jon."

Arya chuckles and accuses, "You're nervous."

Dany concedes, "I'm a wreck."

"But you love my brother, don't you?"

"More than anything. I just want everything to be perfect."

Arya pats her shoulder, "It will be, you're together."

Dany takes a deep breath, "Don't tell Sansa I said any of this."

They laugh as Sansa breaks in, "What's so funny?"

Arya replies, "Nothing."

Sansa looks at Dany, "Are you sure that you want me to walk down the aisle with you?"

Dany smiles, "You are both going to be my sisters – whether you like it or not – yes. Don't you want to? For Jon?"

Sansa nods, "I do." She looks at Dany, "We should finish getting you ready." Dany sighs and Arya laughs.

Jon is sitting at the fireplace as Sam bustles in; Jon leaps to his friend, "My best man!"

Tormund bursts in, "I thought I was!" They all embrace.

"You both are!" Jon proclaims, "I wouldn't want to do this without you." Ghost enters; Jon falls to his knees with tears, "Or you." He cries hugging him; Ghost whimpers with excitement. Music starts. Jon looks up at his friends, "Oh God, here we go."

Jon, Sam, and Tormund walk down the aisle and approach Bran sitting in front of the massive crowd. They turn to Tyrion who hands the book to Bran and walks down the aisle to meet Dany. He gasps at her beauty. His thoughts scattered and heart heavy with unrequited love and pure admiration. He takes her arm; Arya and Sansa follow closely behind. Those who were seated stand and the procession begins. As Dany reaches the front her and Jon's eyes lock. He stops breathing; his eyes well up. Tyrion hands her to Jon who helps her up the steps to Bran.

Bran addresses the crowd, "We are here today to witness the vows of Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow. Destiny and love have brought them here; loyalty and commitment shall see them through to their final days. Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen do you promise to love, cherish and bind yourself to this man for as long as you both shall live?"

Dany trembles, "I will."

Bran turns to Jon, "And do you Jon Snow, promise to love, cherish and bind yourself to this woman for as long as you both shall live?"

Jon caresses her hand, "I will."

Bran continues to Jon, "And do you willingly give up your name, Jon Snow, for the good of the realm? To be hereby known as Jon Targaryen King of the Seven Kingdoms for the sake of your people?"

"I do."

Bran looks at Dany, "And do you Daenerys Targaryen, Queen and Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, willingly share your name and birthright with Jon Snow for the good of your people and the future of the realm?"

"I do."

"Then I hereby bind you to these vows, to rule in love and fairness and to live as one forever. You may seal it with a kiss."

Jon kisses Dany with the passionate fire of a thousand suns; the music starts. He scoops her up and carries her to the hall for the reception. The masses follow.

The reception spills into the courtyard and throughout the castle. Wine and food flow. Inside the hall at the head table, Dany surveys the room. Dothraki, Unsullied and Westerosi drink and break bread together. Dany turns to Jon, "Peace, it's all I've ever wanted. Do you think we can make it last?"

Jon takes her hand, "I don't know but I'll do everything I can to see that it will."

Bran rolls in front of them; his power has grown and he can now glimpse into the future, "Don't worry, you will bring peace – you both will. And it will last for generations."

Jon reaches over the table and pats his shoulder, "Thank you Bran. For everything."

He smiles and returns to his place at the table next to Arya, who has spotted Gendry. She excuses herself and goes to him.

Gendry turns and smiles, "I've made you a new weapon."

Arya beams, "You have? Tell me about it."

Gendry shakes his head, "No, you have to come to my castle and I'll show you."

She laughs, "Right now?"

"No time like the present." He nudges her teasingly, then softly confides, "I'm never giving up on you Arya."

She squeezes him around the waist and sees Sandor at a table watching them. He raises his mug to her and laughs. She smiles at him and turns back to Gendry raising her face to his, "You better not."

They ride off.

Sansa, seated next to Jon, watches him watch Sam and Gilley. They are dancing as a family with little Sam stumbling and laughing. Jon laughs; Sansa breaks his stare, "They love you. All your friends; all the people who meet you. You know this right? You are the most respected man in the kingdom."

"It's an honor but not one that I want. How can I make you see that?"

She laughs, "Stop trying to deny it. I wish the world looked at me the way they look at you. Hell, your queen wishes the world looked at her that way. It's not something you can make someone see, it just is – the truth is just that! There's something special about you – you've always had it – even when we were children."

"They do see Dany that way."

"That's what you heard? After all that I said?"

He laughs softly and smiles at her, "Of course not. It's just a bigger burden than I want to carry."

"Well, nobody carries it better."

"I love you, Sansa."

"I love you too." They embrace.

Dany interrupts them, "Did you tell her?"

"No. Not yet."

Sansa looks suspicious, "Tell me what?"

Dany looks at Jon and looks at her, "Your family vowed to never let another King or Queen rule Winterfell. So we decided…"

Jon interrupts, "You decided."

Dany smiles, "We think you should rule Winterfell and swear allegiance in perpetuity. That is if you want the title."

Sansa looks at them both waiting for a retraction.

Jon speaks, "It is you that makes a great leader. You won the Battle of the Bastards and saved my life. I never forgot that. The North respects you and will follow you."

Dany grins, "With your permission, I proclaim you, Queen of the North."

Sansa is choked up, "I won't let you down."

Dany nods, "I know."

In the corner, an uproar breaks out as Sir Davos and Yara belt out a pirate song to the laughter of the room and the sloshing of ale.

In the merriment, Tormund approaches Brienne, "You broke my heart."

She looks up at him and invites him to sit.

He fills her glass with the pitcher on the table, "You could do worse."

"I have."

They both laugh and toast their mugs. He flirts with her, "Give me a chance, will ya? What's the worst that can happen?"

She smiles; he howls with glee.

Sansa has left the head table and moves to Tyrion drinking wine alone in the corner. She sits down and stares at him, "It's not like you to miss a party."

"Yes, well it is like me to drink." He takes a sip.

"Do you want me to leave?"  
He pats her hand, "No, but I probably won't be very good company."

"I understand. I thought tonight was going to be miserable until they dropped the bomb."

Tyrion looks up at her, "What bomb?"

"That they are making me the Queen of the North and giving us our sovereignty."

"You'll wear the crown well. You were born to rule, Sansa. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. But I sense sadness. Are you sorry they are married?"

"Not sorry exactly…"

Sansa has an epiphany, "Oh Tyrion, I'm sorry I didn't realize. But now it all makes sense. You're in love with her."

"No matter really. I'm not very good at relationships. Ask my former wives?" He smiles at her.

"I told you, you were the best one."

He chuckles, "That's right, you did. I will always remember you said that."

"It was a bad time for me and it was the worst circumstances, but you were a wonderful husband." She kisses his cheek and departs.

Jon and Dany watch the merrymaking from a huge vacant head table. All their friends and family have departed and the drunk stragglers dance and sway. Jon turns to her, "Are you ready?"

She nods and rises. He takes her arm and she stops him, "Jon, thank you."

He looks at her lovingly and presses for more, "For what?"

"Everything." She breathes until his powerful kiss takes all her breath away.

Tyrion watches the newlyweds with both sadness and joy; seeing the passion he desperately sought and feeling the ache of wanting to share it with her. He snuggles up with another bottle of wine to drink away his sorrows.

As the last of the revelers passes out; Tyrion heads to a room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jon and Dany perch at the top of Dragonstone watching Drogon playing with Rhaegon Targaryen below. Dany turns to Jon, "I have the best babysitter in the world." Rhaegon's giggles emanate from below as Drogon rolls the child in the grass with his nose. Jon smiles proudly; she takes his hand, "We did it. We broke the wheel. The whole world is at peace."

"You did it, my queen." He kisses her, "It was always you."

"No," she strokes his face, "it was always us. And one day it will be him." She looks over her shoulder; Rhaegon races around Drogon giggling.

He kisses her hand, "Then we'll make sure the world stays safe for him and our grandchildren." They watch the games below proudly.

Dany turns back to him, "I never forgot what you told me, Jon."

He strokes her face, "What was that?"

"What your father told you as a boy. The lone wolf dies. But the pack survives." She looks lovingly at him and their son; Jon, flooded with fond memories, becomes emotional. Dany blurts, "Our pack is getting larger." She places his hand on her belly.

He scoops her into his arms, "I love you, Dany."


End file.
